The Lost Boys of GURPS Wiki
Not sure where to start? (thats ok, neither do I) IMPORTANT NOTE What began as a hand written conversion of a movie series for table top gaming slowly took on aspects of a fan-site and wikia. That was due to me wanting to provide examples for why something was the way it was in the game. The scripts were intended only for that purpose, but I wasn't about be begrudge fans who just wanted to know more about the movie. I even wrote out a couple comparisons of various drafts side by side for the purpose of fandom discussion. You've noticed by now that work on the game conversion and fandom posts have come to a halt. You fucks are taking this shit way too seriously. I will not feed Hate-Bait. Yes, I've seen the links being passed around. I know damn well I can't post anything at this time without a certain subset of us screaming bloody murder. No, I will not be posting any more scripts or comparisons because we the fans do not own the fandom. We have no right to tell a script writer to fuck off or to hate-bomb actors on twitter who were only brought on for a job. I will not kill the thing I love. ''It has already reached the point where I wish I had never started this wiki. The only reason it still exists because Fandom has a Zero Deletions policy. Grow Up. About The Lost Boys: GURPS Wikia One day my computer hard drive failed. It took me over a month to get a new one. In that time I begun hand-writing a GURPS conversion for The Lost Boys movies and fandom. Table of 'Key' Articles Note: Bold Blue denoutes a finished page - Yay! Blue means I've started it, while red means I haven't even touched it yet... - Vila Where to Start? Please take a look at' Cast List, Places List, and the Objects List. If any listing on any of those three pages is red then by all means, feel free to create and edit the shit out of that page. All you have to do is click on the red link and start typing. It really is that easy. Helping out ;Not sure where to start? *Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. ;Adding content *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and "Wanted Articles". Don't be shy, get in there. *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the Special:Upload page! *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. *Check out our recent activity, , or even check out . *Have a look at the homeless pages and help make finding articles easier by categorizing them! ;Talk and more... *Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi to the Other Users Other Wikia's of Interest * http://lostboys.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * http://gurps.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * http://thelostboysthethirst.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_Boys:_The_Thirst_Wiki - Looks abandoned, I left 'em a note. Category:Browse Category:Movies Category:film Category:home brew Category:gaming Category:RPG Category:The Lost Boys Category:GURPS